


Symbol of Our Love

by Vitty



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bracelets, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitty/pseuds/Vitty
Summary: Diego gives Lila her bracelet back.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Symbol of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, on my last fic I asked for ideas for future fics. The amazing "Red" came up with this incredible plot.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sometimes, sharing what you think is difficult. The mindfull act of interpreting your own feelings and emotions, to then find the right words on your vocabulary to encompass the meaning of then is not easy at all.

Diego had something to say to Lila, but he didn’t now how to. How could he, when through his whole life every feeling he had was used against him? When learning how not to reveal his emotions was necessary to protect both his body and his mind? So that night, when he came home to a sleeping Lila, he decided he wasn’t going to say anything.

It wasn’t unusual for him to come home late at night, after all nighttime is the universal time to do criminal activities. As usual, Diego took a shower and then brushed his teeth, putting on his comfortable pajamas pants before sitting slowly on the bed in a effort not to wake his girlfriend up. 

He quietly opened the second drawer of his nightstand and took the bracelet. The same bracelet he made back on 1963, the same bracelet she took without really asking, the same bracelet she dropped on the floor when she walked away from his life. The bracelet that for a small space of time symbolized the strange but powerful connection between then.

He took the bracelet that day, refusing to let go of the one thing that reminded him of her. He kept it for all those months they stayed apart, and that cheap, ugly bracelet was the only thing that would settle his heart when the feeling of emptiness filled his body.

But, eventually, she came back to him. She was ready to put the past behind then and move forward into a free life. He took her back immediately, and vowed to himself he was always going to be there for her, but never try to control her, for she can ran her own damn life.

He turned around on the bed to look at her, all relaxed and serene. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met, and she was his. He lifted his hand to her face, moving a strand of hair over her ear. There was so many feelings to have about that woman.

He then took her hand on his, lightly caressing her skin for a moment before slipping the bracelet over it until it rested around her wrist. Then, he kissed her knuckles and settled himself beside her. In a heartbeat, he was asleep.

...

She woke up so hungry her stomach was twitching around itself. There was a blissful smell calling for her, making her get up as fast as she could to follow it to it’s source. Something told her she knew exactly what she would find when she got there.

Lila found Diego on the kitchen, his back to her as he prepared the breakfast omelet she loved so much. He was shirtless, his long hair fastened on a little bun on the top of his head and his pants hanging low on his hips, making his ass look just right. Wasn’t that a great sight to behold first thing in the morning?

“Morning.” She said as she approached him. 

“Morning.” He turned his head around to look at her, his mouth curved on a little smile, and continued his task of making the omelet.

She stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. The second her hands met on his abdomen, Lila’s left hand connected with a strange object. Frowning, she brought her left wrist to her face and her eyes went wide. There, around her wrist, lay the bracelet she threw away so many months before, the one she thought she had lost forever.

“H-how?” she blurted out looking up to find that Diego had already plated the omelet and was now looking intensely at her. “How did this get here?” She asked shoving her arm up so it stayed right in front of his eyes.

He grabbed her arm with both his hands and brought it to his chest, his eyes never leaving hers. After many heartbeats, he said: “I kept it.”

“I can see that. Why, though?” Lila didn’t know how to wrap her mind around this situation. 

When she first took it there wasn’t much of a thought process. She looked at it and wanted it, so she wrapped it around her wrist and that was that. Later, she would find herself looking at it whenever she needed help, or was bored, or missed Diego. The bracelet was grounding, even when she herself couldn’t explain why.

Before she went away, after all hell broke loose, she didn’t see the bracelet as a peaceful symbol anymore. The realization that her entire life was a lie, after learning that the woman who raised her, the one person she loved with all her heart, was responsible for the single most traumatic moment of her life... She couldn’t trust it. She could not believe the things it represented anymore.

But now it was right there, back at it’s place on her skin, and all she could feel was warmth. Her chest was exploding with sensations she couldn’t name, her heart was beating faster and harder than it ever did before. A wave of relief crashed into her, and she felt her legs give with the strength of it.

Diego caught her, wrapping his arms around her middle. He brought her to his chest and squeezed her tight and she felt her whole body glued to his. He kissed the top of her head. “Because it belongs to you, Crazy Lady. It’s yours now and forever...” He whispered, and there were so many layers to those words she had to close her eyes to keep herself from crying.

“It’s yours too, Wolfman.” She whispered back, smiling into his chest. He moved his hands from her waist to her neck, bringing her face up to look at him. What she saw on his beautiful brown eyes were the same feelings she was sure were on her own. His smile was small, but his eyes were crinkled at the sides with humor. 

Diego never had an easy smile, his grumpy personality is strong, so to make the man laugh is always a joy. Lila did it as a hobby, a sarcastic come back here, a inappropriate comment there, always taking him by surprise. That smile, though, didn’t have anything to do with her being funny, it was all about him being happy.

He looked down at her lips only a second before taking her mouth with such fire she couldn’t fight the moan that escaped it. He kissed her like never before, like she was everything he needed, the very air inside his lungs.

And maybe if Diego’s plan to take of all Lila’s clothes – until all she wore was the bracelet and a smile – delayed their breakfast a couple hours, well, he could always make more omelets at lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, any mistakes you find, please let me know😊
> 
> Please, comment what were your thoughts about this fic and if you have new ideas for a plot, let me know!!
> 
> Vitty


End file.
